New Years Wishes
by SMoon1980
Summary: Sequel to Slay Ride, Willow and Spike continue their Christmas Fun.


Rating: R

Archive Note: Willow/Spike ~ Just ask me! J ~

Description: Sequel to Slay Ride, Willow and Spike continue their Christmas fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. I am doing this for my own enjoyment, I am making no profit.

* * *

****

Willow's Dorm room, Christmas Morning:

A little black answering machine sits idly on the desk, until...

Ring Ring Ring Ring

Click - "You have reached Willow and Buffy's machine, wait till the beep and leave a message, not that you have to leave a message, but if you wan..." BEEP

Buffy:"Wills? Are you there? Maybe you went to Giles' for Christmas. I'll try you there." Click

A few minutes later:

Ring Ring Ring

Click - "You have reached Willow and Buffy's machine, wait till the beep and leave a message, not that you have to leave a message, but if you wan..." BEEP

Xander:"Willow, I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. Oh, wait your Jewish, but Merry Christmas anyway. I also wanted to say thanks for understanding my skipping our annual "Charlie Brown Christmas", this is my first Christmas with An..." Machine cuts off.

A second later:

Ring Ring

Click - "You have reached Willow and Buffy's machine, wait till the beep and leave a message, not that you have to leave a message, but if you wan..." BEEP

Xander:"It cut me off! Anyway, hope your having a wonderful holiday, call me to see when we should get together."Muffled in the background Anya asks Xander to come back to bed,"errr.... Well, I should go, Bye Wills!" Click

Around ten o'clock:

Ring

Click - "You have reached Willow and Buffy's machine, wait till the beep and leave a message, not that you have to leave a message, but if you wan..." BEEP

Giles:"I hate these things, anyway, Buffy called earlier asking for you. I told her I invited you over but you declined. I assume you are having a nice time with your books. Call me if you need anything." Click

Around noon:

Ring

Click - "You have reached Willow and Buffy's machine, wait till the beep and leave a message, not that you have to leave a message, but if you wan..." BEEP

Buffy:"Where are you? I wanted to tell you about my visit with Angel (Sigh) Anyway, call me at my dad's okay? Where are you?" Click

* * *

Willow sipped her hot chocolate slowly, so as not to burn her mouth. She smiled slightly to herself. ~ _Who would have thought it, book worm Willow, could be so daring!_ ~ 

Willow put down her mug, stood and walked over to the person occupying the arm chair next to her. Without a word she sat on his lap and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, Spike ..."

* * *

****

Around midnight the night before:

"This has been the best Christmas ever, even better than watching Xander do the snoopy dance!" Spike chuckled. "How was it for you, probably boring, huh? Or you don't have to answer, don't worry about me, I'll just shut up now, I should shut up now huh?" Willow looked down at her feet, which she couldn't see underneath all that leather in Spike's duster.

"Pet, it was the best Christmas for me too." Willow quickly looked up into his sparkling blue eyes.

"Really, but your so old, not that your old, but you are. You must have had a better Christmas, I mean with snow and sleighs and other really Christmasy things?"

"First off, snow is overrated, and I don't like sleighs, just think about that word for a second."

Willow giggled, he meant "slay". "Yeah, I could see how you might not like that word. But your Christmas's must have been so much more eventful. How could a walk through deserted down town Sunnydale with me compare..." Willow's further ramblings were promptly stopped as Spike's cool lips descended to hers.

Her warm lips and his cool ones made a fire and ice effect. Spike reveled in the feel of this enticing woman standing before him. With one hand playing with strands of her silky red hair, the other laced around her waist pulling her roughly against him, never breaking the increasingly deeper kiss.

Willow moaned softly on his lips as her pulled her to him. She cautiously laced her arms around his neck. She didn't know how this happened, but she sure as hell wasn't stopping it.

Headlights flashed in their peripheral vision, as a car paced the sidewalk they had stopped on. Breaking the kiss reluctantly Spike looked into the eyes of a woman he felt deeply about, something that was really scaring him. He was afraid he had ruined something, something he didn't want to ruin ever.

Willow looked questioningly up into his eyes. His face was pensive. Mistaking this for dislike of her kissing performance, Willow looked down. This act breaking two hearts at once, hers and the undead heart of a certain peroxide blond vampire.

"I'm sorry, Willow. I should walk you home." Spike said releasing her waist.

Willow didn't look up. "No. No, it's okay. I can manage. I'll go to Giles' its not to far from here." She sighed deeply and started to walk away. The leather duster trailing a path behind her.

Spike closed his eyes. ~ _That did not just happen! Bloody Hell! I am so stupid!_ ~ His mental assault was interrupted when another set of headlights passed. 

Spike opened his eyes to see a car weaving back and forth down the street. The obviously intoxicated driver didn't see the little red woman walking sightlessly off the curb and into the cross walk a few yards away. Spike froze for a split second. Willow didn't see the car coming. 

With inhuman speed Spike ran to down the sidewalk, shouting to Willow. She turned as the car was almost upon her. Stuck in the headlights, Willow could only watch as the car came to mow her down. Closing her eyes at the last second, Willow didn't see the blur of Spike, as he hurled himself the last of the distance that separated them. His momentum easily threw them both safely from the cars path.

The drunken driver never even slowed.

Spike lay atop Willow on the cold Sunnydale street. Dazed from the fall it took him a few seconds before he realized he should get off of her, he was probably crushing her. As lifted his body, he was met with a radiant smile. Willow placed one hand on his cheek, the other rested on his shoulder. Willow raised herself off of the ground just enough to let her kiss him. And she did. After only a second of shock, Spike put his arms around her. Pulling her up with him, never breaking the kiss. Actually, he held her so tight to him, her feet weren't even touching the ground.

When Willow's need for air finally forced them to separate Spike placed her feet on the ground, but his hold on her waist never faltered. "Pet, Is this okay?"

"Yes, I've never been happier!" With a squeal of delight, Willow was swept up off the ground once more. Spike swinging her around with him.

"What now?" Spike asked. Willow thought for a second than whispered in his ear, "Let's go to your place." With a spark of mischief in his eye, Spike grabbed her hand and quickly propelled her towards his home.

* * *

After his run in with Harmony in his old lair, Spike decided new accommodations were in order. So, using some of his wealth he had acquired a loft in a building downtown. With a few strategically placed boards to block the sun, it was quite livable. Willow giggled as she wandered through his home.

Spike sat on the couch watching her wander from place to place. Looking at the ancient things he had kept over the years. Spike watched her walk around the corner and unknowingly walk into his bedroom. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw her promptly turn around and go the other way, a slight pink flush creeping up her neck.

Willow finally finished her exploration and sat at the end of the couch he was on. She nervously looked at him. With a reassuring smile Spike poured her a glass of water.

"Willow, are you sure you don't want something stronger than water? I have a very nice wine." Willow shook her head and sipped her water.

A comfortable silence fell over the room, as the candles Spike had lit on the other side of the room flickered, Willow moved a little closer to him. Spike placed his arm around her, as she placed her head on his shoulder. Lightly petting her hair, Spike heard her breathing slow into the rhythmic breathing of sleep. Succumbing to his own need for sleep, he closed his eyes.

* * *

Willow woke slowly. She felt warm and comfortable. Realization of where she was, whom she was resting on, quickly hit her. She glanced up at Spike's face and smiled. He looked almost innocent when he was asleep. She traced his jaw with one of her fingers. His eyes quickly opened, she smiled at him.

Spike leaned forward and captured her lips in his. Laying her down on the couch, Spike quickly moved above her. With the smile of reassurance from Willow, Spike trailed featherlight kisses down the side of her cheek. Further down to her neck, finally to the place where her pulse beat rapidly beneath his lips. He playfully nipped at her neck, eliciting a moan of response. 

His hands ran slowly down her sides, heightening her sensation. Willow ran her fingers through his hair. Scratching playfully on his scalp. Spike looked up into her eyes, filled with a joy he hadn't felt in a very long time. He captured her lips once more as his hands began to mould her shirt covered breasts. 

Willow's hands ran down his back, grabbing a chunk of his shirt pulling it free from his pants. Spike quickly sat up and pulled it over his head. Willow marveled at his muscular chest, his pallor was so white she was convinced her was carved out of marble. Her tiny warm hand traced the patterns of his chest as spike slowly unbuttoned her shirt. As the last button lay open he lowered himself to tease her lips with his tongue. As she opened her mouth in a moan he took her lips once more, their tongues caressing as his hands caressed her.

Willow ran her hand to the button his jeans. Spike stiffened slightly. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure, Willow?" Willow nodded and smiled to him.

Spike placed a tiny kiss on her forehead as he stood and pulled her into his arms. Quickly sweeping her off of her feet, he carried her into his bedroom.

* * *

Willow once more woke resting on Spike. This time she was curled comfortably next to him, her head laying in the crock of his arm. She smiled at the memory of the experience they had shared last night. She contently sighed as she once more closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

****

Back to the present:

"Oh, Spike.... This is so wonderful. I know I'm only going to have one New Years Wish this year, that this can last forever." Spike kissed the top of her head.

"Luv, I will wish for the same thing."

****

The End


End file.
